<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf rides Crow by RoyalB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142301">Wolf rides Crow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalB/pseuds/RoyalB'>RoyalB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Marco Polo (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, Before Battle, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalB/pseuds/RoyalB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The armies are forming. Battle is near. Tactics are being developed, but not everybody is focused only on that. The men of the Khan are having fun and wrestling matches are giving a good distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherine/Nagini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf rides Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me, Sherine Ash of Valyria, what does your name mean.” The woman’s words simpered in my ear.<br/>
I sprung around like an arrow, shot at a stone wall.<br/>
Her accent was foreign, very, but it felt near. The noises of the feast drowned in her voice.<br/>
“It has no special meaning, only Ash has a meaning.”<br/>
“Oh, I know of both your names meaning.” A heartful smile glowed at me, through the braided brown strings of hair. “The one is not of importance, but the other describes you in ways, you may never imagine.”<br/>
She started to prowl around me like a jungle cat, waiting to pounce at its victim. I followed her, observing her every move. Observing her strong legs, bronzed like a statue. Her wide hip, muscles cursing though, forming perfect shapes. Her abs highlighted by the fires around us.<br/>
“You are called, the little flower, the sweet one, the gentle one.” She laughed with a meaty laugh.<br/>
“You know, that this flower has thorns.” I grinned,<br/>
“Yes I know, it has killed hundreds in battle. But you look like snow in the desert, as if you would flow away, if I don’t hold you tight.”,<br/>
“Tell me, do you wrestle here?”<br/>
She had only waited for that and jumped at me. I dodged her primary attack, but her arm had caught my hip and threw me with her to the ground. As she pinned me, and I could feel her muscular torso rise and fall.<br/>
I toppled her and was on top of her, her legs spread and I in-between, pinning her arms down and face to face with the giant.<br/>
“You are too sweet, desert flower.” She said and rolled me over. Again, we were face to face, now she was in-between my legs and she pinned my arms together with only one hand. The other felt my neck. Hand at my throat, she kissed me. She made her way down. Removing the cloth with force, that wasn’t smart enough to be gone, when she was there. She felt my bare breasts, shining as white as my hair in the light of the fire. Her face followed, her lips only graced me, and a deep breath exited my body. “You want more?” she purred, “I need more!” as I grasped for air, when she went deeper. She released my hands, and without question, my pants were released too. I captured her head with my legs and pressed her head down. Her kisses were followed by one finger, then two, then three, I could only scream from excitement, “Ohhhh Yeeess!!!”, my back arching and my legs quivering from pleasure, “You little naughty girl!” she purred, as she lifted me, by one leg and started to finger me, as if the devil had possessed her. -I. Lost. My. Mind.-, I couldn’t hold it anymore, I screamed to every thrust of her fingers, a feeble “YES!!” escaped my mouth, as I reached my climax and squirted over her face.</p><p>“Miss.” I opened my eyes, as I looked around, my surrounding had changed. I was in a tent, the most luxurious I have ever seen. My clothes lying carefully folded at my side of a large bed. “You are expected at the feast.” I checked my bodily functions. I was still wet. “You still have fire in your eyes, from excitement, maybe I can…”, “Zip it!” I carefully crawled out of the bed and dressed myself, doing my hair as fast, as I could, into a simple bun. When I came out of the tent, the slave pointed at a table, where the prince and his confidants sat. “He requests your presents.”, “Thanks Tacras, you are relived for the night.” I patted him on the shoulder and walked towards the nobility of the inner circle. </p><p>“You smell of joy and sweat.” The prince said, when I sat next to him. “Have you found somebody suitable? I will not be the reason you two are apart.”<br/>
I laughed shortly, “I found a joy in wrestling, even though I’m not as good as others.” The others laughed.<br/>
“Look at her.” Said the prince, pointing with his head at the ring in front of us, where multiple people were wrestling.<br/>
One woman was of these people, I knew her. But only recently.<br/>
“She has grown as fearsome as beautiful, hasn’t she?” asked the price.<br/>
I nodded, without letting one eye of the fighting fury.” The master of coin added,<br/>
“Nagini has grown powerful, my lord, but that is to your disadvantage, if you don’t want to be a grandfather in you next live.” All laughed.<br/>
I turned towards the royal scriber, “Is she his daughter?”,<br/>
he smiled, “She is a prized warrior and also his daughter. And since you can’t know, her virginity is promised to the man who beats her at wrestling, if he loses, he must pay with one stallion.”,<br/>
the prince laughed heartily, “My herds have multiplied, but there was no suitable match till now.”<br/>
-Fuck-</p><p>Later<br/>
“What plans did you think of?” Nagini asked, while slandering around the large war table.<br/>
“You will ride wolf; I will ride crow.” I answered, pointing at the battle figures. “We will encircle them from two sides…”,<br/>
“Only because I bested you in ringing, you do not need to step down!” Nagini laughed.<br/>
“I have more archers, you have more warriors, you will lead the attack into the enemy lines, I will stay far, and give you precise…”,<br/>
she grabbed my head and went in for a kiss,<br/>
“This is your fathers tent.” I objected, when I got air again.<br/>
“Know, don’t care!” she bluntly forced me to ground and laid above me, one hand opening my belt. </p><p>“Knock! Knock!”<br/>
I swiftly threw her of my body and stood.<br/>
She was still lying, turning around to us, having her head resting on her hands.<br/>
“Are you strategizing for the upcoming battle? Wolf rides crow?”,<br/>
I blushed.<br/>
“We resume our war plans later.” Nagini noted and stood up. Pulling me by my belt out of the tent.<br/>
“My lady.” Master coin nodded to her, “Miss Ash.” Nodding to me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>